


Бей и беги

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BAMF John, Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snippets, canoodling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Вам не нужно искать неприятностей, они сами вас найдут.Холмс и Уотсон влезают в драку.





	Бей и беги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight and Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753494) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 

Дело, связанное с нечистым на руку герцогом Пентоном, закончилось совсем не так, как мы ожидали. Холмс продумал всё до мелочей, и после двух недель, проведённых допоздна в трубочном дыму, мы оказались в захудалом трактире в Ист-Энде, где пили пиво с Барти Коллинзом, нашим главным свидетелем неосторожности герцога. Поскольку на нас с Холмсом были костюмы из грубой шерсти, грязные ботинки и шляпы с низкими полями, а Коллинз выпил достаточно, чтобы ничего не заподозрить, Холмс направлял разговор в правильное русло.

В мои обязанности входило следить за толпой вокруг нас. Коллинз достаточно грубо отказался давать показания в полиции, и Холмс, подозревая, что причиной тому был страх, а не преданность покойному герцогу, потратил время на сбор доказательств этого. Теперь, когда мы находились на территории Коллинза, местные в трактире выглядели не слишком-то дружелюбно.

Добрых полчаса Холмс и Коллинз непринуждённо беседовали. Холмс завоевал доверие этого мужчины непристойными шутками и жалобами на воображаемого работодателя. А Коллинз начал рассказывать историю о недавнем свидании с девушкой из прислуги, когда наш план рухнул. Я был не очень бдителен, и нас узнали.

– Оу! – закричал мужчина позади Коллинза, вставший так, чтобы оказаться напротив лица Холмса: – Вы – тот самый детектив! Я видел вас в газетах!

– Нет... – запротестовал Холмс, но было уже поздно. Коллинз испугался и так быстро вскочил с барного стула, что тот с грохотом опрокинулся. Пока он удирал сквозь толпу, расплёскивая напитки и прерывая разговоры, люди нас окружили. Холмс поднял руки, чтобы успокоить толпу, а я пригнулся, пытаясь нащупать в кармане пистолет «Уэбли».

– Джентльмены, – сказал Холмс, – я не хочу вас обманывать. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и я расследую убийство по приказу Скотланд-Ярда.

– Скотланд-Ярд скоро начнёт расследование ещё одного убийства, – хмыкнул кто-то сзади. Моё сердце бешено заколотилось.

– Холмс, – зашипел я.

Отведя руку назад, он сомкнул сильные пальцы вокруг моего запястья, и это было единственным предупреждением, которое я получил, прежде чем Холмс потащил меня через толпу, почти так же, как это сделал Коллинз. Вместо того, чтобы остановить нас, как я опасался, посетители расступились перед нами, и мы оказались на улице.

На мгновение мне показалось, что мы легко отделались. Но как выяснилось, за нами последовали те, кто хотел продолжить разборки, оставив прочих допивать своё пиво в пабе. Никто не любит чужаков.

Самый здоровый из местных оказался прямо перед Холмсом. Детектив был выше, но у его приземистого противника, с фигурой как у бочки, были мускулистые руки. Моё сердце забилось быстрее. Внезапно я отчётливо увидел, как отважно держался Холмс, и как его пальцы подёргивались по бокам. Я слышал шум машин на главных улицах и возню крыс в переулке. Я чувствовал запах мусора и грязи с улицы, которая окружала нас.

Холмс сказал: – Мы не ищем неприятностей, господа. – Глупость.

– Вам не нужно искать неприятностей, они сами вас найдут, – рявкнул здоровяк и ударил Холмса в живот.

Я рванул вперёд, когда Холмс сложился пополам, и врезался в другого мужчину, прыгнувшего на меня. Мы повалились на землю, и я неудачно приземлился на плечо, но всё же успел ухватить противника за воротник и перекатился на него сверху. Прижав к земле, я крепко приложил его коленом в бедро, вырвав крик боли, но чьи-то руки схватили меня сзади за пальто и потянули прочь.

Без разбору нанося тумаки направо и налево, я чувствовал как мой кулак врезается чью-то плоть. В ответ я схлопотал скользящий удар в челюсть, сопровождаемый руганью. Я отпрянул, но споткнувшись, упал на одно колено, тут же поднявшись.

Я обернулся, и огромные, прямо-таки звериные руки схватили меня за горло. Я успел глотнуть воздуха, прежде чем мне перекрыли глотку. Я схватил здоровяка за толстые запястья, вглядываясь в его суровое, осунувшееся лицо. Вцепившись в руки мужчины, я пинал его ногами, безнадёжно проигрывая и слабея в его железной хватке. Я почувствовал, как моё горло сжалось, как сдавило грудь, когда я боролся за воздух.

Я услышал, как Холмс зовёт меня. Через плечо моего потенциального убийцы я видел, как Холмс пытается высвободиться от мужчин, повисших у него на руках, в то время как третий приготовился ударить его в торс. Он почти вырвался, но его снова схватили. Он позвал меня, и я едва смог расслышать его из-за шума крови в ушах.

Мой карман. Извиваясь и сопротивляясь, я почувствовал в кармане очертания своего пистолета. Глупо! Очевидное решение против моей неминуемой гибели, и так близко! Я отпустил руки грубияна, чтобы выхватить пистолет, и с удовольствием ткнул противнику под рёбра, не смотря на затуманившиеся зрение.

Хватка на моей шее ослабла, и я смог удержать пистолет в руках в этом опасном месте, когда сделал отчаянный, болезненный вдох. Мужчина попятился, проклиная меня за коварство. Я стоически снёс очередное оскорбление. Лучше смошенничать, нежели валяться задушенным в переулке.

– Отпустите его, – прохрипел я, наведя на державших Холмса мужчин дрожащую руку с пистолетом. При виде моей ходившей ходуном руки мужчины в испуге тотчас отпустили Холмса.

Он поспешил ко мне, схватив обеими руками за пальто, и прошипел мне на ухо: – Полиция прибудет с минуты на минуту; уходим!

Мои ноги едва меня слушались, но, сжимая левой рукой руку Холмса, а в правой по-прежнему сжимая пистолет, мы быстро покинули толпу, выкрикивающую ругательства нам вслед. Как только мы свернули за угол на главную улицу, я снова спрятал пистолет в карман и прислонился к стене, всё ещё хватая ртом воздух.

Холмс остановился и наклонился ко мне, придерживая рукой мой подбородок и ощупывая грудь в поисках возможной травмы. В свете уличного фонаря я увидел, что левая сторона его лица начала опухать. Он поморщился, сплюнул кровь через плечо и вытер рот рукавом пальто. Его губа была разбита.

Какое-то время мы смотрели друг на друга, оценивая, а потом Холмс улыбнулся. Он потянул меня на себя за пальто, поднял на ноги, и мы, опираясь друг на друга, поспешили прочь по улице.

– Мой храбрый Ватсон, – сказал он. – Боюсь, вы потеряли шляпу.

Он остановил проезжавший мимо кэб, и мы забрались внутрь. Он поморщился и сел. Я осторожно прикоснулся к своему горлу, ощупывая пострадавшие места. Костяшки пальцев тоже пульсировали.

Холмс снова рассмеялся в тихой, безопасной темноте кабины. Он был доволен собой: ему казалось, что всё прошло довольно хорошо. Я покачал головой и потянулся к его руке. Я держал её в своих руках, моё сердце всё ещё колотилось, а в моей крови всё ещё кипела ярость.

– Ваше лицо, – прохрипел я наконец.

– Оно не очень красивое, – сказал он. – Сомневаюсь, что мне придётся много страдать.

– Холмс, – упрекнул я, сжимая его пальцы. – Вам не больно?

– У меня будет великолепный синяк под глазом, – ответил Холмс. Он осторожно коснулся лица другой рукой и кивнул.

– Я позабочусь об этом, когда мы вернемся домой, – пообещал я, про себя поблагодарив Бога за то, что мы доберёмся туда сегодня вечером.

***

– Это было чертовски глупо, Холмс, – поморщившись, сказал я, протягивая ему холодное влажное полотенце и садясь напротив. Он мне улыбнулся. Его зубы всё ещё были в красных пятнах, а левый глаз так распух, что почти закрылся.

– Да, так оно и было, – согласился он, – но, по крайней мере, мы получили ответы.

– Неужели? – спросил я. Я забрал полотенце, которое он держал в руках, не делая попыток вытереться. Он поморщился, когда я коснулся его лица, но я прижал полотенце к его щеке. – Подержите его здесь.

– Довольно об этом, – попросил Холмс. – Мы знаем, что Коллинза не было там, где, как он сказал, убили Хилтона. Мы знаем, что он видел что-то, о чём не хочет говорить.

– Вы думаете, он видел, как это сделал герцог? Как ваши зубы?

Холмс подвигал языком во рту, а затем сказал: – Хорошо, все на месте.

– Не шатаются?

– Нет.

– Хорошо. Откуда тогда кровь?

– Я прикусил язык.

– Дайте посмотреть.

Он так и сделал, и я увидел припухлость в том месте, где зубы рассекли мышцу.

– Всё заживет.

– Я знаю. Я думаю, герцог знает, что он видел, вот в чём беда. Герцог запугал его, заставив подчиниться, и он не откажется ни от чего, опасаясь, что герцог узнает. Что я вам говорил об инстинкте?

– Не вставайте, – попросил я, положив руку ему на колено. – Я с вами ещё не закончил.

Он снова мне улыбнулся; кожа его губ натянулась, и порез вновь закровоточил. – Вы слишком много волнуетесь.

– У этого человека были огромные кулаки, Холмс, – заметил я. Я начал расстёгивать его рубашку, воротник которой был оторван в драке. Он выпрямился и снова поморщился. – Осторожно.

– А как же вы? – спросил он.

– У меня болит шея, – признался я, – и плечо чертовски болит, но думаю, что справлюсь.

– Ах, Ватсон. – Холмс, протянув руку, с надеждой погладил меня по щеке. – В бою всегда надёжен.

– Мне помогло то, что у меня был пистолет. Дайте мне компресс.

Он так и сделал, и я помог ему стянуть сначала жилет, потом рубашку и расстегнул брюки.

– Было бы легче, если бы вы легли, – предложил я, возвращая компресс. – Вы справитесь?

– Я могу... – начал он, усмехнувшись, но тут же подавил резкий крик от боли, когда попытался это сделать, и я тут же положил руки ему на плечи, осторожно опуская его на диван.

– Я беспокоюсь, что у вас сломано ребро, – тихо сказал я. Он процедил нечто невнятное сквозь зубы, отвернувшись от меня. Синяк уже начал наливаться, расцветая красным на его боку. – Скажите мне, где болит.

Я начал осторожно ощупывать его торс, синяк, который заставил его заворчать, и грудную клетку.

– Вот здесь, – вдруг выдохнул Холмс, когда я коснулся нежного места, поддавшегося под моими пальцами.

– Насколько сильно? – спросил я, отступая назад.

Он испустил дрожащий вздох, а затем сказал:

– Очень сильно.

– Мне нужно продолжить.

– Вперёд, доктор.

Я закончил осмотр так быстро, как только мог, очень тщательно, ненавидя чувствовать, как он вздрагивает от боли. Он хорошо это скрывал, его лицо всё ещё было скрыто полотенцем на глазу, а правая рука сжата в кулак на бедре.

Я выудил из тазика ещё один холодный влажный компресс и положил ему на ребра, когда закончил. – Я не могу сказать наверняка, сломано ли оно, – признался я, – но вы должны полежать несколько дней, и должны пообещать мне, что будете осторожны. Сломанные рёбра – не повод для смеха, Холмс. Вы меня слышите?

– Да, да, – раздражённо буркнул он и снова попытался сесть. Не избежав ещё одного спазма от боли, когда мышцы его торса сократились, я помог ему, положив руку на плечо.

– Если к четвергу оно всё ещё будет таким болезненным, то наверняка сломано. В противном случае это просто ушиб.

Холмс недовольно застонал.

– Есть ещё какая-нибудь боль? – спросил я.

– Нет.

– А живот? Ваши ноги? Вы хромали, с вашей лодыжкой всё в порядке?

– Ватсон, – заворчал Холмс, – ваша манера обращения с больными просто отвратительна.

Я уставился на него. Моя манера обращения с больными всегда была безобидной, и я даже думал, что был в этом очень хорош.

Он хитро улыбнулся мне из-под компресса. – Вы ни разу не предложили ничего поцеловать, чтобы стало получше.

Закатив глаза, я наклонился, чтобы очень осторожно поцеловать синяк с краю, где кожа была знакомого оттенка бледности. Он скользнул правой рукой в мои волосы для ласки, и я снова поцеловал его, в живот. Он тихо вздохнул с благодарностью, и я скользнул рукой вверх по его ноге, раздвигая бёдра, пока медленно продвигался к расстёгнутому верху его брюк.

Он пробормотал что-то невнятное, и я просунул руку между его ног, чтобы прикрыть растущую выпуклость в паху. – А-а-а, – выдохнул Холмс и попытался приподнять бёдра под давлением моей руки, но прервал это движение с куда менее приятным звуком от дискомфорта.

– Чёрт возьми, как же больно, – пробормотал он.

– Может быть, нам лучше этого не делать, – сказал я, галантно разочарованный. Я убрал руку.

Поднявшись на ноги, я протянул ему обе руки ладонями вверх, которые он принял. Было мгновение взаимного ворчания и проклятий, я – ощутив своё плечо, а он – усаживаясь, а потом поднимаясь, но мы оба в результате уцелели.

В спальне мы разделили обязанности по раздеванию друг друга. Холмс стянул с меня рубашку, моё плечо было слишком напряжено, чтобы двигаться, а я развязал его ботинки и помог ему снять брюки. Мы осторожно переоделись в ночные рубашки, забрались в постель и несколько минут устраивались поудобней. Холмс скорчил гримасу, поморщился и прикусил губу, пытаясь улечься поудобнее на боку, а я возился с ним, компрессами и одеялами, пока он не велел мне заткнуться и лечь, иначе он вышвырнет меня вон.

Прикрыв половину лица полотенцем, он посмотрел на меня в свете лампы и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться моего горла. – Завтра у вас будет прекрасный ошейник, – заметил он, едва касаясь кончиком пальца моего кадыка. – Скажите мне правду, Ватсон, с вами всё в порядке?

Я усмехнулся. – Пожалуйста, Холмс. Вы втягивали меня в ситуации и похуже. Из всех вещей, которые могли пойти не так сегодня вечером, и из тех, которые пошли, я бы сказал, что мы неплохо себя показали.

– Да, – согласился он, криво улыбаясь. – Я бы сказал, что это так.

***

Я долго лежал без сна, не находя себе места от скрытой энергии после драки. Я представлял себе это снова и снова: Холмса бьют и он сгибается пополам; Холмса крепко держат две размытые фигуры, а он пытается освободиться; страх в глазах Коллинза, когда он услышал, как имя Холмса выкрикивают через весь бар.

– Холмс, – вдруг прошептал я, почему-то не в силах повысить голос в тёмной комнате. – Холмс, послушайте.

Я услышал, как он пошевелился и застонал от боли, а потом спросил: – Что такое? – Его голос был хриплым ото сна.

– Коллинз, должно быть, вас узнал, – сказал я. – Он был там, в тот день, в поместье, вы тогда с ним разговаривали. Сегодня мы не очень тщательно замаскировались; он знал, что это вы, но не хотел, чтобы его видели разговаривающим с вами. Мог ли герцог иметь осведомителей среди друзей Коллинза?

Холмс вздохнул. – Да, Ватсон, я тоже так подумал. Но я ожидаю, что Коллинз появится на нашем пороге утром, на самом деле. Я предложил это в своей записке.

– Ваша... ваша записка?

Рука Холмса легла мне на грудь, а потом он закрыл мне рот двумя пальцами. – Да, – сказал он. – Я сунул бедняге записку, прежде чем нас прервали. Я подозревал, что это произойдёт; я удивлён, что это не произошло раньше. А теперь, пожалуйста, ради бога, дорогой мой, дайте мне поспать. Вы достаточно много болтаете об этом, можно подумать, что вы ухватились за возможность сделать так, чтобы я потерял сознание.

– Заткнитесь, – пробормотал я, но когда он тихо задышал рядом со мной, уверенный в своём плане, я наконец смог заснуть.

***

Утром, как и было обещано, прозвенел звонок. Синяки Холмса стали гораздо ярче, чем накануне вечером. Иссиня-чёрное пятно на его рёбрах растекалось, как масло по воде. Его глаза почти полностью закрылись, и он храбро перешёл из спальни в гостиную и провёл большую часть завтрака, жалуясь на дискомфорт.

Я был уверен, что он будет жить.

***

* − «Бей или беги» − Реакция «бей или беги», также известная в качестве острой реакции на стресс, представляет собой физиологическую реакцию. К таким реакциям относится: увеличение частоты сердечных сокращений, повышение кровяного давления, учащение дыхания, расширение зрачков, замедление слюноотделения и выработка слёз, ускорение мгновенных рефлексов, замедление (реже − полная остановка) пищеварения, частичная либо полная потеря слуха. Повышается болевой порог, увеличивается выносливость и мышечная сила, усиливается концентрация организма на источнике опасности − тем самым сознание «сужается», частично игнорируя посторонние звуки и запахи. Таким образом, человек получает возможность бежать либо сражаться в несколько раз эффективнее. http://aboutyourself.ru/biopsychology/bej-ili-begi.html


End file.
